Full Moon
by Dallstin4ever
Summary: What happens when two lovers, separated at the peak of their romance, end up back in the same town? And what happens when this town happens to be the hub of supernatural activity known as Beacon Hills? Find out here. Rated M for violence and sexual themes.
1. Prologue

p class="MsoNormal"Austin Moon and Dallas Morgan. Lovers since they first met three years ago in Miami, Florida. That is until the Morgan family had to move away for Mr. Morgan's career as a highly renowned researcher. The two have been in constant contact over the two years they've been apart, but now, it's Austin's turn to move. Austin's parents, Mike and Mimi, decide that Moon's Mattress Kingdom needs to expand. After hiring a new staff for their store in Miami, the family moves to a quaint little town in northern California called Beacon Hills. Little do the two know, that they now live in the same town once again./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The summer before their senior year in high school, things are starting to get serious for the two regarding their futures. They have to start thinking about college and the like. However, neither is focused on that. Austin has a weird feeling about the town he just moved to. Meanwhile, Dallas is dealing with a plethora of his own problems. So what's going to happen? Find out. Only, in Full Moon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	2. Chapter 1

Austin sighed as the car drove down the street, a moving truck following behind them. It was their first day in their new town of Beacon Hills, and Austin couldn't help but feel that he was even further away from Dallas than he had been. He knew Dallas had moved to California, so Austin knew they were technically closer, but that didn't stop him from feeling like they were farther away. The musician looked up as the car pulled to a stop. Right outside his window were two mailboxes. One with no name on it, the other with the name "McCall" on it. Austin sighed and opened the door carefully so as to avoid hitting the mailboxes, before getting out and watching as the moving truck pulled forward and into the front of the house. The movers got out and opened the truck up while Mimi went and opened the front door. Austin sat in the grass between his new house and the neighbor's house as he watched the movers begin to unload the truck and carry things inside.

After a few minutes, Austin decided to wander inside the house. He went upstairs and put a piece of paper on the door to one of the rooms saying "Austin's room" in big black letters, so the mover's would know where to put his things. He then exited the house and opened the back of the car, grabbing his guitar and sitting back in the grass. He had only just started to retune the guitar when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked up and behind him to see what was a rather attractive male, despite the crooked jaw. "'sup?" Austin said, rather indifferent.

"I'm Scott." The stranger said, holding out his hand to Austin. The blond gave the hand a skeptical look before reaching up and shaking it. "You must be Austin. My mom told me the new neighbors had a son my age and that he was really into music. I see you play guitar."

"That, and a lot of others." Austin said, still feeling rather bummed out. "I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet." He boasted, even though he still hated his life at the moment.

"Dude! That's amazing! I didn't even know that was possible!" Scott said, seeming genuinely surprised and impressed. He had a stupefied look on his face as he regarded Austin with amazement. "We should totally jam sometime! I play guitar too." Scott said smiling gently.

There was something about Scott's smile that made Austin's lips curl up into a smile of their own. "I think I'd like that." Austin said softly. Then, a familiar scent hit Austin's nose. He looked behind Scott and saw a dark-haired male dash behind the houses. "I've gotta go." He said softly, handing the guitar to Scott. "Hold onto this for me, will ya?" He said, not even listening for Scott's answer before taking off after the figure that had darted between the McCall house and the other neighbor.

When he got behind the house, he looked either way, seeing the dark-haired male dart between a two houses a couple houses down. Austin took off after him and followed the other. He ran after the other male all the way into downtown. Austin was exhausted by now, but the other male seemed to keep going. Austin however was determined to track this guy down, so he kept running. There was no way he was letting the other male get away from him that easily.

Ever so slowly, Austin was catching up to the other male, cutting corners the other didn't seem to realize were there. Eventually, behind a building that had a big sign saying "The Jungle", Austin caught up to the other. He tackled the male, grabbing his leg and dragging him to the ground. The adrenaline pumping through his body allowed for Austin to successfully pin the other male down. The other squirmed so they were on their back, looking up at Austin.

"You always did wear too much cologne." Austin said before kissing his boyfriend deeply. Soon, though, Dallas was pushing Austin off. Austin looked at him, highly confused. He pushed Austin off of him and stood up. By now, it was starting to get dark, and the moon was out.

"Austin. I still love you and all, but…" He paused for a long moment before looking down. "I don't want to hurt you." He said with a sigh. He started to walk away. Austin looked up at him and got up before putting a hand on Dallas's shoulder.

"Dallas! What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, pulling on Dallas's shoulder to turn him around. Dallas turned around and growled at him, eyes glowing golden and his teeth elongated into fangs. Austin fell to the ground, scared and confused.

"Leave me, Austin!" Dallas shouted. He then ran off, back in the direction they came from. Austin swallowed hard and looked in the direction of Dallas's exit, then up at the full moon. He stood up and slowly started making his way home. All the way, he could smell Dallas's cologne on himself and it both aroused and scared him. Austin looked up every once in a while as he walked. He couldn't help but wonder if it was something about this town that had made him see something, or whether Dallas had actually changed since they last saw him.

It was late that night when Austin got a text. He was half-asleep when he got it, so he sleepily reached out and picked up his phone. He'd been having trouble getting to sleep that night. He thought he had been hearing the sound of rattling chains from next door. That and wild animals. He looked at the screen of his phone, squinting for a bit due to the brightness. He slowly adjusts to the brightness of the screen and is finally able to read the screen.

 _We'll talk tomorrow. –Dallas_

Austin swallowed hard. He wasn't sure about what to think of this. He set his phone down and laid back down, staring up at the ceiling then. You know it's serious when Austin stares up at the ceiling, as he usually lays on his stomach. He continues to stare at the ceiling and can't sleep at all, his mind racing. Soon, his thoughts exhaust him and he falls asleep.


End file.
